Avons-nous changé ?
by Suwane
Summary: [Spoiler épisode 24] Quatre des six frères s'en sont allés prendre leur indépendance. Osomatsu n'est pas le seul à être affecté par ces départs répétés : Ichimatsu aussi souffre, et en silence.


**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Osomatsu-San ne m'appartiennent pas (mais je veux bien kidnapper Karamatsu)  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** L'irremplaçable Sayuri-Geisha !  
 **Image :** Le fanart n'est pas de moi. Cependant, il m'est impossible de trouver la source, si quelqu'un la connait, qu'il me la donne ! :)

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Il y avait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Pas plus tard que hier soir, alors que je rédigeais un des chapitres de ma fanfiction_ _ _« La Triste Mascarade »_ , j'ai eu la terrible envie d'écrire sur un autre fandom. Comme je suis à fond sur Osomatsu-San en ce moment, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit One-Shot dessus. _  
_J'ai jamais écris sur OsoSan, j'ai un peu peur de décevoir les fans, mais il y a un début à tout je suppose. De ce fait, j'espère que vous passerez malgré tout un agréable moment._  
 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Avons nous changé ?**

A quand remonte notre dernier véritable échange ?  
Cette époque où nous arrivions à discuter me paraît lointaine. Cette jeunesse que nous avons laissée derrière nous n'est plus qu'un ramassis de conneries, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois retenir de notre relation soi disant « fraternelle », car tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez terriblement changé.  
Les longues après-midi d'été ne se font plus à six. Le temps où nous nous amusions d'un rien est révolu, l'époque où nous partagions tout me paraît si proche et si lointaine à la fois. Ce n'est pas une hypothèse, c'est un constat.  
Avez-vous oublié l'époque où nous nous amusions d'un rien ? La période où Osomatsu avait toujours des idées de jeux farfelus tandis que Choromatsu jouait les petits chefs ? Sans parler de Jyushimatsu qui pleurait toujours si on ne le laissait pas gagner ? Avez-vous effacé de votre esprit le temps où Karamatsu ne jouait pas encore de sa stupide guitare et portait des vêtements décents ? Et Todomatsu ? Todomatsu qui était terriblement fier d'avoir des grands frères tels que nous à ses côtés.  
Nous n'avions pas de secrets, et quand nous tentions d'en avoir, ça finissait toujours par se savoir. Difficile de tenir sa langue avec cinq frères curieux de toute façon.  
Et puis les années ont passé, nous nous sommes isolés dans notre propre bêtise, dans notre cocon, dans notre incompétence.  
Vous vous êtes intéressés aux filles et à toutes les conneries que ça implique. Le groupe a commencé à se dissoudre. Vous avez voulu vous la jouer solo d'une certaine manière.  
Et j'étais là, observateur silencieux de cette décadence stupide. Les jeux d'enfants se sont transformés en brimades d'adolescents, et les remarques cyniques se sont évadés de vos lèvres comme du venin.  
Si bien que, n'arrivant plus à vous comprendre, j'ai fini, à mon tour, par me renfermer sur moi-même, préférant la compagnie des chats à la vôtre.  
Osomatsu est devenu pervers, obnubilés par les plaisirs de la vie.  
Karamatsu se la joue « cool » et « grand frère aimant », mais c'est uniquement pour ne pas s'accabler de remords.  
Choromatsu s'est renfermé dans une étrange passion.  
Je n'arrive plus à saisir Jyushimatsu.  
Et Todomatsu nous fuit comme la peste.  
Vous avez terriblement changé, mais plus que tout, _**j'ai**_ terriblement changé.  
Et même si je ne veux pas vous l'avouer, même si je refuse de vous en parler, je suis effrayé par la tournure que prennent les événements.  
Vous êtes des hypocrites, mais ce n'est rien comparé à moi qui reste le plus gros des lâches. Il n'y a pas plus douloureux que de se retrouver seul, face à sa propre impuissance.  
Je sais bien que nous n'irons plus attraper les insectes ensemble.  
Je me doute que vous ne serez plus là pour faire les quatre-cent coups.  
Et je reste persuadé qu'aucun d'entre nous ne prendra la peine de prendre des nouvelles des autres.  
Les aînés ne protégeront plus les benjamins...  
… Et les benjamins ne solliciteront plus les aînés.  
Voilà donc le final de notre histoire ? C'est donc ça « devenir des adultes » ? Le simple fait d'y songer me fait mal, horriblement mal. Si mal que je peine à respirer. Un à un, vous partez de votre côté pour faire votre vie.  
Quelle vie au juste ? Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitiez ?  
Pourquoi ne puis-je rien empêcher ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de vous retenir ?  
Je vous en supplie... Ne partez pas... J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous sentir à mes côtés. Je n'en peux plus d'endurer le malaise constant de la maison, et le silence permanent d'Osomatsu.  
Que puis-je faire ?  
Que puis-je changer ? Moi qui, jusque-là, n'ai montré aucun signe d'affection à ces frères que je haïssais autant que je les aimais. Je ne récolte que ce que j'ai semé, n'est-ce pas ?

Toutes ces pensées me coupent l'appétit, si bien que je peine à avaler la pâtisserie que nos parents nous ont achetés ce midi. Couché et dos à moi, Osomatsu refuse tout contact. Lui aussi semble affecté par le départ consécutif de nos frères, mais j'ignore comment aborder le sujet. Bien d'autres l'ont fait avant moi, et soit il se terrait dans le silence, soit ça se terminait violemment.  
Je sais bien que c'est peine perdue. Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il s'ouvrira.

— Moi aussi, je quitte la maison, finis-je par dire en posant mon gâteau sur la table.

Comme je m'y attendais, aucune réaction de sa part. Toutefois, une part inconsciente, enfouie au fond de moi, le fixe avec insistance, espérant qu'il se retourne.  
Il ne le fait pas.  
Évidemment.  
Qui prendrait la peine de se retourner pour moi ?

— C'est pour le mieux, non ?

La question est sortie toute seule. Mais je n'ai droit à aucune réponse.

— Peut-être...

Je n'ose terminer ma phrase et finit par refermer la porte derrière moi, sans même adresser un « au revoir » à mes parents.  
Lâche jusqu'au bout.

Je n'ai pas de but à atteindre. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'en trouver un. Le simple fait d'entendre le chahut ambiant de la famille me suffisait, même s'il m'arrivait de m'en plaindre. Je ne sais pas vraiment où me rendre, ni comment m'en sortir, mais une chose est certaine, le monde se portera forcément mieux sans moi.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Et voilà... Ça me fait toujours bizarre de lire quelque chose d'aussi sérieux alors que l'anime se veut humoristique à la base. Mais je trouvais que durant cet épisode, le départ d'Ichimatsu était un peu trop précipité, du coup j'ai voulu approfondir un peu plus ses pensées._  
 _J'ai un « Headcanon » qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des semaines à son sujet, c'est celui qu'en vérité, par le passé, Ichimatsu était un enfant plutôt joyeux et vif, mais à partir du moment où il a vu ses frères changer, il est devenu celui qu'on connait dans la série. A mes yeux, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il déteste plus que tout Karamatsu : il devait super bien s'entendre avec lui dans leurs jeunes années, mais il a vu son nouveau look et attitude comme une trahison. Enfin, je vais trop loin xD_  
 _Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Et pour ceux qui suivent « La Triste Mascarade », on se donne rendez-vous le 27 Aout pour le prochain chapitre !  
_ _See ya ! ~_


End file.
